


Why Did You Leave the World Behind?

by Imagine_The_Fandoms



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Black Butler - Freeform, Decided to write it, Don't @ Me, Idea was brewing, Other, Will is slightly ooc, Will's story, i love the idea of laughing and/or crying William so there's a bit of both in here, story deals w sucide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:57:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagine_The_Fandoms/pseuds/Imagine_The_Fandoms
Summary: Ronald and Grell get curious and decide to ask Will a few...personal questions. William is so fucking done with paperwork, overtime, and rumors so he tells them his story. What he was not expecting, was to take a trip down memory lane.





	Why Did You Leave the World Behind?

William glared half-heartedly at mound of paperwork next to him, once again considering asking for a raise. Sighing, he put a completed paper to the side and moodily grabbed yet another sheet. It was when his job was like this that he truly hated it, his scowl deepened when he realized that he was probably going to have to work overtime. Again. He looked up as there was a light tap on his door.

"Boss?" came a muffled voice, one that Will immediately recognized as Ronald Knox.

"Yes, Mr.Knox?" he called, wondering what on Earth the boy could be wanting at that moment.

"Can I come in? I'd like to ask you something" William sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"If you must" The door swung open and Ronald strode in, plopping himself down in a chair. "What is it Mr.Knox? Make it quick, I am very behind on paperwork"

Ron leaned back and opened his mouth when suddenly, no one other than Grell Stutcliff crashed through the door.

"Ronald! It is ass crack o clock in the evening. What the _hell_ are you doing here?"

"Nothing you fried chicken fu-" he was cut short by the sound of someone scoffing . Not scoffing, he realized, but laughing. In utter shock, he turned and realized that it was Will, trying to smother the noise with his hand. Grell seemed equally as shocked.

"Uh, boss?" asked Ron tentivley. "You alright?" The senior reaper managed to pull himself together and coughed, barely clinging to whatever scraps of dignity he had left. 

"Apologies, I seem to be a bit delerious at the moment. It's been a long day Mr.Knox" he muttered, once again throwing a dark look at the paperwork beside him. "What did you want to ask?"

Ronald pressed his fingertips together, looking decidedly awkward. "Well, there are a lot of rumors going around the office, and people were wondering why you're always so... well, you know"

"Cold, emotionless, and has a stick up his ass?" supplied Grell from the hallway. William raised an eyebrow, scribbling his signature on a form and setting his pen down.

"I see. I suppose I should offer you some sort of explanation on the condition that you correct those who are spreading lies"

"W-wait, really?" asked Ronald in surprise, he hadn't expected Will to give in that easily. The older reaper sighed, adjusting his glasses.

"I will not repeat myself Mr. Knox. Sutcliff, if you've got somewhere to be then get there. If not, you might as well take a seat, this will take some time" Grell flounced into the office, looking more nonchalant than he felt. 

As the two situated themselves, Will leaned his chin on his hands. "Where should I start?" Grell spoke up, practically vibrating with excitement. 

"What was your past like? Before it got awesome and you met me, of course" Will's eyebrow twitched. 

"It was alright. I grew up in a relatively stable family. When I got older, I had a wife and a child..."

_"Will!" called Maria, sitting on the couch. Her husband walked into the living room, smiling._

_""What is it, my dear?" he asked, settling beside her._

_"Hope wants you" she said, passing the bouncing toddler over to him._

_"_ _Dada!" she cooed, hugging his neck._

_William laughed, nuzzling her hair. "Very good! Have you learned how to say mama's name yet?"_

_Hope screwed up her face, as if she was making a tremendous effort._

_"Ma-ee-a" she managed. Maria laughed along with Will, her eyes sparkling._

_William pressed a kiss to his wife's forehead. "Oh god, I love you both so much" he murmured as his daughter smiled her toothy, toddler smile and burrowed into his chest._

_Maria wrapped her arms around him. "I love you too, Will"_

Ronald looked gobsmacked. "You had a daughter?" Will nodded, the very edge of his mouth turned slightly upward in a smile. 

"Yes. Had being the key word though" Even Grell looked sympathetic.

"She and Maria passed, didn't they?" he asked, his voice unusually gentle. A dark look flickered across William's face and Ronald understood.

"Is that why you-" he broke off as the reaper nodded grimly, his green eyes clouding over.

_William smiled as he walked home, a bunch of roses in his hand. That day was their anniversary, and he wanted to surprise Maria. When he got to the door, he faltered slightly. Something felt off but he dismissed it as he pushed the door open in time to see a dark figure slash something sharp across his wife and daughter, disappearing out the open window. He dropped his briefcase, roses forgotten as he rushed to her side._

_"_ _Maria? Maria talk to me!" he cried. She coughed and reached up to caress his cheek._

_"Oh Will, I'm so scared" He hugged her tighter, resting her head against his chest._

_"It's ok, I'm right here love" She let out a shaky breath._

_"S-sing for me, please?" William rocked her back and forth gently trying, for her sake, to sound as calm as possible._

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine" he sang softly as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "You make me happy, when skies are grey" Maria exhaled and she looked up at William one last time._ _"You'll never know dear, how much I love you"_

_"Take care of our daughter" she breathed as her eyes fluttered shut. He held her body, pressing a kiss to her forehead._

_"Please don't take my sunshine away" he begged of no one in particular. He turned to see Hope, choking and crying. Will picked her up gently, noticing that her shirt was stained red._

_"Dada?" she coughed. He put his cheek to hers. "_

_Dada's right here" he said, running his fingers over her eyelids. If he hadn't know any better, he would have thought she was sleeping._

_Finally, slowly, he allowed himself to cry as he clutched her body. Tears were still running down his cheeks as he set her down beside his wife. And the tears didn't stop when he threw himself off the balcony._

Grell no longer looked excited, but a rather melancholy expression had come over his face. Ronald saw that Will was in the past and to his great surprise, saw a shimmer of tears in the senior's eyes. "Uh, boss?" he asked. William shook his head to clear it.

"Gee, I'm sorry sir, I never knew"

"The consequences of love I suppose"

"And you never loved again?"

"Well..." Ronald's face positively sparkled with delight. 

"WHO" he demanded, leaning forward eagerly. The senior reaper pointed his pen. 

"I believe Mr. Sutcliff can fill you in on any questions you may have. I was never one for sharing emotions" Ronald slowly turned around to find Grell filing his nails. 

"Is this true?" The redhead grinned. exposing rows of razor sharp teeth.

"Oh yes darling, we were like two peas in a pod, salt and pepper, Romeo and Juliet, fire and ice!" he said dramatically with a flourish of the file. Will's eyebrow twitched. 

"You broke up?" he asked. For an instant, a shadow flickered across Grell's face. 

"Yes, I don't know exactly why though" Ron gave his supervisor a look. 

"Must I?" he complained, pinching the bridge of his nose. The blonde nodded, looking annoyingly superior. Will sighed. "Fine, Mr. Knox. Wait outside, that is not a request"

Ronald shut the door behind him and pressed his ear to the door.

"Why did you do it?" he heard Grell ask. "And why do you seem so hell bent on shunning me?" William propped his glasses on his face. The other reaper sat down. 

"Why do you do it Will? Why treat me like this you? You know-"

"Because I loved you" he said simply. 

"You what?" breathed Grell, hardly daring to believe it. Will's acid green eyes seemed to dull to a less harsher shade, the colour of moss in the sunlight.

"I loved you, Grell. Hell, a part of me still does. But we broke up because I wasn't right for you, I don't deserve you. And..." he broke off, his breath catching in his throat. It took Ronald a moment to realize that William was _crying._  

"...and I can't break your heart a second time" There was the sound of a chair scraping back as Grell stood up and wrapped his arms around the reaper, a genuine hug. William gingerly returned the hug and the redhead buried his face in the crook of his neck. 

"Oh Will" he murmured as they rocked back and forth gently. "Did you ever find out what was wrong?" he asked suddenly.

"With what?"

"You said that the day that Maria was killed, something felt off when you got to the door. Did you ever find out?" William exhaled in a breathy chuckle.

"Yes, the door was unlocked. I didn't need the key to get in" The two broke apart and Grell looked up.

"You don't mind that I'm chasing after Sebastian, do you?" William tried to look indifferent. 

"I can't say that it doesn't bother me at all but if he makes you happy, then I suppose he can't be all that bad. Why do you ask? it's not like you need my blessing, I'm not your father" Ronald couldn't help himself and he slammed the door open.

"BUT I BET HE CALLED YOU DADDY" he shrieked. Grell looked like he didn't know whether to laugh of punch the younger reaper. William whacked the blonde over the head with his death sycthe and before he could protest, dumped the rest of the paperwork into his arms. 

"The price for my story, Mr.Knox. You've made me run quite behind schedule" he said, leaving the room without another word.


End file.
